1. Field
The present application relates to an image processing apparatus, an imaging apparatus, a storage medium storing an image processing program, and an image processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, various technologies have been developed to reject noise overlapping on a captured image.
For example, there is a technology in which multiresolution transform processing is performed for an image, plural reduced images of which sizes are different are generated, noise at a frequency band corresponding to the size is sequentially extracted from each reduced image, and the noise of each frequency band is rejected from an original image to perform the noise rejection from the image (refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-224421, and so on).
However, in the conventional technology, there are problems in which pixel values are weighted and averaged by each predetermined area to generate each pixel of the reduced image, a noise component extracted as for each pixel of the reduced image is subtracted from each pixel at a corresponding area, and therefore, effects of the noise rejection are different in accordance with positions of pixels at each area, and an image quality is deteriorated such as, for example, the above-stated multiresolution transform processing.
In consideration of the problems held by the conventional technologies, a proposition of the present application is to provide a technology capable of rejecting the noise with high accuracy without deteriorating the image quality.